Truth Unveiled
by VampireMania101
Summary: Usagi isn't what she seemed to be and this was proved when she left the country and came back totally new with a friend named Hoshiko who is coincidentally, Sailor Celeste. Who really is Usagi? Why did she come back after leaving? And who's the friend with her? Find out as you read the story (A/N: I know I suck at summaries but I hope you give this story a chance)


A/N: Hotaru will not be in my story since I kinda combined her personality with Usagi, find out where though while reading. Hope you like it. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will. I'm not creative and fashionable enough. I only own Hoshiko and some other characters.

"Usagi! Why are you late again?!" Rei yelled.

"Isn't it always like that?" Minako said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Makoto said.

"I only came here to say I quit. I've had enough of everything!" I said.

"What?! We're sorry, we didn't mean what we said," Rei said.

"It's not that guys, I've received a scholarship from Oxford and I can't refuse that and before anyone of you reacts on how the hell I got it. It was all one large act to see how loyal you were as my friend, when I'm late, I make up the excuses, that's what you're correct about but truth be told, I'm always early, just watching your reactions before I show up. You were too blind to see the patterns between the minutes I'm late. Anyway, I don't know if I'd ever be back so I give Rei Hino the title of being a leader," I said and got out my transformation brooch, leaving it on the table.

The only people who remained silent were the Outers who looked sympathetic and slightly confused.

"Do you really have to leave?" Ami asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"When?"

"My flight's tomorrow," I said as my phone rang.

I answered it and excused myself.

"Usagi Tsukino here. May I ask who this is?" I said in fluent English with a British accent.

"It's Carmine Williamson, a professor from Oxford. Ms. Tsukino, we'd just like to tell you that your flight to London has been rescheduled to be for later at ten in the evening, we're really sorry for the inconvenience," a female voice said.

"Thanks for telling me Ms. Carmine, good thing I'm already ready then," I said.

"There will be another student fetching you on the airport just to let you know, she'll be responsible for your tour and she's also your room-mate," she said.

"I got it," I said and she hung up.

"Sorry but looks like my flight's moved for this evening," I said.

"Can we at least help you pack?" Mina asked.

"I already did the moment I got the email but thanks," I said.

"Is there really no turning back?" Makoto asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Goodbye," I said and walked off, entering a silver Porsche convertible, putting on a pair of Rayban shades and driving off.

ONE MONTH LATER, 3rd Person POV

Things weren't the same without Usagi, there were more youma appearing with the disappearance of their leader.

"Now I really regret what we did," Sailor Mars said as she fired at a youma.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus used her attack on a youma but they just kept on appearing.

"There's too many of them!" Sailor Neptune said.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" a voice said and the youma all went down.

"Sailor Moon! Boy, I can't tell how much I'm glad to see you," Sailor Mars said.

The girl merely nodded and Sailor Mercury realized something, "How were you able to transform? Your transformation brooch is with us."

Usagi's POV

I smiled at her question and said, "There are many sources of my power."

"When did you come back?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"This isn't the time to talk," I said as more youma appeared.

"Celeste Thousand Arrow Space Shoot!" a white-haired sailor wearing a regular fuku with her dominant color navy blue and her bows, violet said.

"You really like making an entrance, don't you?" I said, grinning at my partner and she shrugged.

"Let's finish this then," I said and twirled the Moon Scepter.

"Isn't it too early to do that?" Sailor Celeste said.

"I still have to finish that thesis," I said.

"You're a nerd," she said.

"What? Getting a mastery degree five courses in a month in Oxford and currently getting a medical degree in Tokyo University makes me a nerd?" I said and the Inners looked at me incredulously.

"Eternal Lunar Halation!" I said and the whole place was engulfed in blinding white light and all youma were destroyed.

Celeste and I detransformed before walking off, I adjusted the tie of my uniform and Hoshiko said, "Usagi, you probably need to lighten up a little, you've been very stressed out since your break-up with Luke."

"I am not depressed by that asshole Hoshiko," I said, punching a wall which caused it to crumble.

"Hey calm down, you really should lighten up, take a break. I know a place," the white-haired girl said.

"If this involves one of your crazy friends' parties again, don't count me in," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No don't worry. It's just a musical play of love and war. It's French though but you're an expert at it so you won't have a problem," she said.

"Is this the one about Cosette and her lover in the time of the French Barricade?" I said.

"As usual, you're way ahead of me. Yes, it's titled Les Miserables," she said, handing me two tickets.

"Well, that's your usual innuendo when it comes to my guesses but you yourself is way ahead of things. I haven't even agreed," I said.

"So you're refusing?" she said, looking hurt in a mocking way.

"No way, I love music and it's in French so I'm in," I said, swiping the ticket from her.

"It's formal attire, you know what that means?" she said, smiling widely.

I groaned and said, "Shopping."

"Don't worry, it won't take us long," she said.

"You always say that but I always end up to be your fashion adviser since I have a mastery in fashion designing," I grumbled.

"Sorry Princess," she said before dragging me off to her blue Lambhorgini Aventador.

"How'd I become friends with you again?" I said.

"Oh, we met in a coffee shop in France when you were busy reading to notice me and—" she rambled but I held up my hand and said, "Okay, okay. I meant it as sarcasm."

We were about to enter the car when a familiar tomboyish voice said, "You didn't even say hi."

I turned around and said, "Sorry bout earlier. I wasn't in the mood."

"Don't worry about that. When did you come back Princess?" Michiru said.

"Just yesterday actually," I replied.

"Nice car," Haruka commented.

"Not mine, it's Hoshiko's. Speaking of, this is Hoshiko Takashi. We met in France when I was studying fashion. Hoshi-chan, this is Haruka Ten'ou, Michiru Kaioh and Setsuna Meioh," I said.

"Nice meeting you all," Hoshiko said.

"So, you're Sailor Celeste? Never heard of her," Setsuna said.

"I'm the holder of the Key to the Dimensional Prison, I mostly stand guard there to make sure no evil being escapes so no one ever sees me. The Dimensional Prison was destroyed during the Silver Millennium so I'm just a free Senshi," Hoshiko said.

The Outers nodded and Hoshiko said, "Anyway, we need to go. See you around, I guess."

I sent an apologetic glance at the three before hopping in the car and Hoshiko drove off.

LATER

We were in the musical, I was surprised it took only an hour for shopping so we got there early, I was wearing a purple gown with black heels and holding a black clutch.

We got front row seats and I was shocked to see the Outers and Haruka said, "Since when do you watch these kinds of shows, koneko?"

"There's many things you don't know about me," I replied, smiling.

"You understand French right?" she said.

"Yes," I replied before turning my head to the stage.

TWO HOURS LATER

The musical finished and everyone got ready to leave when a youma appeared.

Everyone was panicking except for me and my fellow Senshi.

"Uranus Planet Power—"

"Celeste Star Power—"

"Neptune Planet Power—"

"Pluto Planet Power—"

"Make Up!" they said and transformed.

"Usagi, aren't you gonna transform?" Celeste said.

"I feel this is just a distraction. I'm gonna check out something," I said.

"Where are you going?" Celeste asked.

"The epicentre of all these," I said, turning on the GPS on my PDA watch.

"Why didn't you do it earlier?" Uranus said, slightly annoyed.

"I needed to be sure, I can't focus on mainly intuition. Celeste, I'll send you the coordinates after you take care of this," I said.

"Fine but be careful."

"I always am..." I replied before heading off.

LATER

I arrived at an old warehouse and sent Celeste the area.

I put on night-vision shades and kicked open the door, it was only a few minutes after that Celeste with the Outers arrived.

"You still haven't transformed? But you did change clothes," Celeste said, I was now wearing faded jeans, a white v-neck, black leather jacket and rubber shoes.

"Shh... He can hear you," I said.

"Who can?" she said and a male voice sounded in the area, "From what I heard you weren't much of a thinker Sailor Moon."

"That was before," I said, taking off the shades.

"Looks like your friends are rubbing on you," he mocked.

"Shut up Collin," I said.

"How do you know who I am?" he said, gliding in front of me and the Scouts behind me visibly stiffened.

I remained calm and said, "Some things are meant to be left unanswered."

"I'm really interested on how you can keep so calm, maybe we could go out sometimes after all this is over," he said, smiling.

"Only if you stop with the youma attacks," I replied.

"I'm not responsible for those, I came here to investigate," he said.

"How did you know where to start?" I asked.

"I've been trailing you for a long time and I followed you here," he said.

"You two talking is gross to watch, why not fight me?" a deep voice said and out of the darkness appeared a gruesome alien-like creature.

Collin put on a domino mask and his casual clothes turned into a pure white tuxedo with a red rose lapel.

"White King," I nodded and he smiled.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" I said and transformed.

"First, I'd like to play a game," White King said.

"You want to play a game!?" Sailor Uranus and Celeste said incredulously.

"What kind of game?" the gruesome creature said.

"If you can guess what card I'm holding, I'll help you with whatever you're planning," White King said and Sailor Celeste said, "I knew you weren't on our side!"

The creature stared at the card for a few moments and White King twirled it, putting the creature under an illusion.

"Do it now," White King said and I raised my scepter, twirling it.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" I said but it had no effect on the youma.

"Why'd you even think of using an attack that weak?!" Celeste said, slapping me hard on the shoulder.

"Let's see how you do it," I said, glaring at her.

"Heavenly Blow!" she said and her attack had no effect.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

All attacks didn't work and I looked suspiciously at White King and he said, "I can't keep it up for long."

"Fine. I guess I'll have to take it to the next level then," I sighed and Celeste's eyes widened and said, "You're not thinking of using your fourth are you?"

"We have no choice," I said and my crystal shined. "Eternal Moon Light Power, Make Up!"

I transformed and instead of a blue skirt and collar, it was now silver with blue ankle boots with crescent moons on the end, my gloves were white with blue ends and only reached to my wrists, my choker was black with a crescent moon, my earrings were crescent moons with a star attached below, I no longer had shoulder guards and my bow was now blue with the Cosmic Heart Compact in the middle.

The creature had snapped out of the trance and glared at us, "You tricked me."

I looked at it impassively and said barely above a whisper, "Lunar Punishment..."

Everyone heard bells chiming and the creature fell down on its knees, the Holy Sword of the Moon Kingdom formed in my hand and I used it to destroy the monster.

I detransformed and Sailor Celeste said, "It seems, you have more control now."

I nodded and said, "It's because I don't try to fight the lunar energy."

"This is great progress!" she said, going into her scientist mode as she looked at me with a calculating gaze that made me uncomfortable.

"Hey Sailor Celeste!" Haruka said.

Hoshiko detransformed and shook her head, "Oh sorry, I was caught up with fascination again. Usagi, let's go, I'll wait for you in the car."

With those words, she ran off while we gazed at her confused.

"Is it me or your friend is a little possessive?" Michiru said.

"She lost her family so it's natural for her to feel as if she's always alone and doesn't want anyone taking her friends away from her," I said.

"This is private, I'll be going now," White King said before heading off.

"How did you know she was a Senshi in the first place?" Haruka asked.

"It was accidental, I caught her transforming to fend off a child from a youma, since then we've been together and close friends," I said.

"She risked her identity to save a stranger, she reminds me of you," Haruka said.

"I guess that's what drew us together," I shrugged.

"You've changed a lot," Setsuna said.

"I know," I said. "I need to go, I still have class tomorrow."

With those words, I left.

THE NEXT DAY

I was in class, not paying attention since I already knew the lesson, I felt something going my way and caught it.

I heard a groan and someone say I'm weird before I resumed scribbling whatever the professor wrote on the board.

"Ms. Tsukino, what makes up the heart?" the professor said.

"It is made up of muscle and is composed of four chambers," I said.

"Thank you Ms. Tsukino, alright class..." she said and finally the bell rang.

"You weren't even paying attention," Michiru said, amused as I walked out of class.

"Is this a coincidence or do I seem to see you much more than I do before?" I said, totally ignoring her comment.

"Are you avoiding us?" Haruka said, leaning against the wall.

"Am I?"

"Stop trying to use reverse psychology on me, that won't work," she said.

"Well, I'm not really famous for giving direct answers," I said, grinning like a lunatic.

"Come on, we're all allies here right?" Haruka said.

"I don't trust anyone Haruka-san," I said, getting serious.

"Why?" she said.

"I have my reasons," I said, glaring at no one in particular.

Hoshiko appeared in front of me and looked worried, "Is something wrong Seren—"

"Don't call me that!" I said, rather harshly.

"Tell me it isn't Luke again," she said.

I pulled her to an empty classroom, out of Haruka and Michiru's hearing range and said, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can," she said but I saw something in her eyes.

"Liar!" I said.

"You're just stressed out, Usa-chan," she said, putting her hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"Let go of me!" I said, throwing her to the other side of the room.

"No one will love you as much as I do Usagi, you're mine!" she said, black energy swirling around her.

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna had felt it and Haruka was trying to open the door.

"Princess!" she yelled.

I got ready for a fight and said, "Hoshiko! You're being blinded by your loneliness and power. Fight it! There are many people who care about you."

"No, they don't care Usagi. They don't care about you, I'm the only one who does!" Hoshiko said, approaching me as she carressed my cheek.

I shook my head and said, "Snap out of it Hoshiko!"

"You don't understand! No one does!" she said, sending a dark orb at me but I managed to shield myself.

3rd Person POV

"Why won't the door open?!" Haruka said.

"I think the Princess is preventing it," Michiru said.

"Why?" Haruka said and her eyes widened when Hoshiko charged an orb to hit Usagi and kicked the door open.

"Uranus Planet Power—"

"Neptune Planet Power—"

"Pluto Planet Power—"

"Make Up!" they said and transformed.

Usagi's POV

"Don't come any closer," I warned the Outers.

"She's planning to kill you!" Uranus said.

"I can take care of myself," I said.

"Maybe I'll finish off your friends first. Then, maybe you'll change your mind," Hoshiko said.

"You wouldn't dare..." I said in a cold voice.

"What if I do?" she taunted and pointing at Neptune.

"ENOUGH! You're acting much more childish than I was, I expected better from you," I said and that seemed to do the trick, she snapped out of it and fainted, I caught her before she hit the ground and said, "It'll only be a matter of time before she succumbs to it. I have to find the cure quickly."

"Is this the reason you came back?" Setsuna said.

"Partly but the main reason I came back is the new evil approaching Earth..."

"I didn't see that," Michiru said.

"It means she's powerful then, the only information I got is she's an Ice Queen and plans to turn Earth into an ice crystal planet like the one she lives on," I said.

"How do you know this?" Setsuna asked.

"The Usagi you knew is long gone, she died the day of the accident," I said.

"I don't understand..." Haruka said.

"This is not the place to talk about this, meet me at my apartment near Juuban Park," I said before disappearing with Hoshiko.

LATER

The doorbell buzzed and I opened the door, a warm smile on my face but it didn't reach my eyes.

"You have a nice home," Setsuna complimented.

"Thank you," I said.

"You paint?" Michiru asked, admiring a painting of the Moon Kingdom in the time of the Silver Millennium.

"Sometimes," I replied tersely. "Now, if you have any questions. Now'll be the time to ask."

"Why do you seem to be so distant?" Haruka asked.

"I think it'll be safer if people stay away and stop interfering," I said.

"We're Outers, it's our duty to protect the Solar System and that includes Earth," Haruka said.

"You can't do it by yourselves in the very least," I said.

Hoshiko appeared from the hallway and said, "Usagi-chan, it seems there's an abnormal winter frost drifting all over the globe and there are snow monsters turning people to ice just here in Japan and they seem to be searching for something."

"Whatever it is, we need to find it first," I said.

"We'll help," Michiru said and I nodded, pushing a button under the leather recliner and a holographic globe hovered above the coffee table, I spun it and zoomed to Tokyo and spotted several blood red dots.

"Those red dots represent abnormal energy readings, meaning attacks. The different colored ones point out the Inners," I said and I spotted a blinking white dot.

"Hoshiko, what's this?" I asked.

"Zoom in on it, it might be the item we're looking for. It seems to be life-force draining material if it's colored white," she replied.

I did as she said and zoomed in.

"The observatory?" Haruka said.

"I suggest we go investigating," I said.

"We'll check it out," the Outers said.

"And I will take care of the attacks," I said.

"What about me?" Hoshiko asked.

"You will be staying here unless I say so. We can't have you going out of control again," I said.

"Oh man, I'm not a kid," she said.

"Just send me info," I smiled and she lightened up.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" I said.

"Wow, that's rare," Hoshiko said.

"What?" I asked.

"You transformed early," Haruka pointed out.

"Your point?" I said before going off.

LATER

I had finished with my job and was currently in the living room, playing the violin.

"Wow koneko, I think you idolize a certain someone too much," Haruka said entering the room and I raised an eyebrow at her as I kept the violin.

"Painting then playing the violin. Don't tell me you like swimming too," Haruka joked and I laughed genuinely for the first time in a few months, they seemed amused since I knew it sounded melodious.

I recomposed myself and said, "As much as I admit I idolize Michiru-san, I won't go that far. I was forced to play once but I grew fond of playing the violin so here I am. As for painting, I just blank out and when I get to my senses, there it is. Much like the books I wrote. Anyway, enough of that. What did you find out?"

"We were too late, the crystal was already gone when we got there but it seems Mercury figured out their base of operations," Setsuna said.

"Let's go then."

"No plan?"

"I'm not in charge this time. You are," I said, smiling mischievously.

"I think someone has been extra cheery today," Hoshiko said.

"Who wouldn't? I saw Luke today and guess what?" I said.

"Tell me you didn't forgive him..." Hoshiko pleaded.

"I did and he proposed to me—" I was cut off by Haruka and Hoshiko's murderous glares which made me gulp and take a few steps back.

"R-relax, I-I refused him and kicked his ass," I stuttered and that seemed to do the trick.

"Good, if you didn't, let's just say things wouldn't be easy on him," Hoshiko said and I shivered.

"Finally, the old Usagi is back," Haruka said and I shrugged, "Let's go."

We arrived in the place after transforming and the Ice Queen said, "So you finally arrived Sailor Senshi."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Attack and kill," Haruka said and I nodded.

"Me first... Celeste Thousand Arrow Space Shoot!" Sailor Celeste said.

"I'm so scared," the Ice Queen mocked as more youma appeared.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus said and the youma were instantly destroyed but more appeared.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"I don't think this is gonna work, they just increase in numbers," I said.

"Hahahhaha, so you finally realized your attacks are pointless! I'm just exhausting you!" the Ice Queen said.

"Not me," I said. "Crescent Lunar Blades!"

"You pissed her off, it's the end for you!" Celeste laughed.

"Is that a threat?" the Ice Queen laughed.

"No, it's a fact," I said and formed a white orb in my hand. "Take this you bitch. Moon Light Energy Blast!"

She screamed as the attack hit her and along with the crystal, she was destroyed.

"That was kinda anticlimactic, don't you think?" Celeste said.

"Yeah, anyway, Sailor Crystalline just called, New York was overcome by youma," I said.

"But what about the inter-dimensional traveller we're waiting for? Crystalline and the gang can take care of themselves," she said.

"Screw the traveller, I can easily track her down. Crystalline wouldn't have called if they can take care of it," I said.

"Ouch, I didn't know you want to screw me, Usa-chan," a female voice said.

"Leighton, finally arrived, I'm warning you not to continue what you're doing," I said.

"You can't stop me Sailor Scout, I know everything that will happen, I will conquer every dimension and no one can stop me!" she said, black energy swirling around her.

"We're going through this again huh?" I sighed.

"You are worthless human! Nothing more," Lei growled.

"And you are not?" Celeste guffawed.

"Take this seriously Hoshiko, I've faced her before and believe me when I say it isn't pretty," I said a frown forming on my normally cheerful and friendly face, a staff forming in my hand.

"I am but I have reached power beyond limits, I am unstoppable!" Lei said.

"Alright then, let's show you the real me," Celeste said and held up her hand, another transformation pen appeared on her outstretched hand. "Sol Star Power, Make Up!"

"The Sun and Moon Princess combined together?! I thought you were enemies..." Lei said shocked.

"Not now, we aren't... Ecliptic Spacial Fury!" we both said and a dark hole appeared.

"WTH! What else do we not know?!" Uranus said but I remained impassive and I said to Sailor Sol, "I have to take it from here..."

"But if you do that, you'll die!" she said.

"I'm always with you," I said, smiling one last time as I poured all my energy into the attack and dropped a letter and my transformation brooch on the ground.

I refused to scream as I felt pain all over my body and I drifted to darkness.

3rd Person POV

"USAGI! Noooooooo!" Hoshiko sobbed as everyone witness Usagi get sucked and crushed by her own power.

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were shocked and once it was all over, they saw a letter and Usagi's transformation brooch on the ground.

"To my dear friends:

Thank you all for everything. I'm not really good at pouring out my emotions but I did it in this letter. Hoshiko, I'm sorry if I broke my promise not to leave you but like I used to say, I'm ready to die if it means saving a life.

To the Outers, I know I wasn't really the person you expected me to be, I was clumsy and klutzy, I wasn't reserved and elegant and by doing this, I put everything you did to waste but like you used to believe in, one life for the many. I'm really sorry though, I don't think you'll be able to forgive me but I really am sorry.

Please send my apologies and love to everyone. The Inners and Mamoru, even if I seemed cold, I did it to protect them. I'm really sorry but if I am given a chance, I'll make it up to all of you. Hoshiko, you are the shining star in everyone's life, fight the evil and live for me and for your new family. I'll always be by your side and will give you strength in the darkest of days.

Love,

Usagi Tsukino..."

A single tear fell from Hoshiko's eye but she wiped it away and said, "I will live your legacy, Usagi."

"Koneko! How could you have done this?!" Haruka said, clutching the transformation brooch.

They suddenly heard a cry and they went to the giant crater and saw a baby with golden hair and sapphire eyes.

The Outers immediately got her and Haruka said, "Don't be disappointed in yourself koneko. We'll raise you to be the perfect girl you wanted to be."

The baby Usagi smiled and Michiru kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't think this environment will be good for Usagi-chan," Hoshiko said, taking out a locket and placing it in Usagi's hand. "Remember me Usagi-chan, you'll see me again someday but for now, goodbye."

Usagi looked at Hoshiko but she was cross-eyed and Hoshiko couldn't help but giggle and said, "Goodbye my Princess."

With that, she disappeared in a cloud of golden glitter.

Setsuna clipped the locket on Usagi's neck and smiled.

They took Usagi back to their apartment and took care of her.

3 YEARS LATER

Usagi was now fourteen and was once again growing normally, she had grown up to be a fine young woman and was a mixture of all three Outer scouts in attitude but she was composed, reserved and perfect in her own way.

She was still cheerful and energetic and gives light to those around her but not klutzy and a glutton.

"Usagi! Dinner's ready," Michiru said.

I strode downstairs and Haruka lifted me up.

"Haruka-papa! Let go of me!" I said.

"Sorry koneko, unless you admit you're the one who got my sports magazine," she said.

"I told you, I did not do it. Stop being childish on a stupid magazine!" I said.

"Ruka! Let go of the poor girl," Michiru said and Haruka released me, I ran to Michiru and hid behind her and stuck my tongue out at Haruka who laughed and said, "Now, who's being childish?"

I went to the dining table and took my seat next to Setsuna.

"How was school?" she asked, running her hand through my blond hair.

"It was fine Setsuna-mama," I said.

"What about your audition for the musicals?" Michiru asked.

"It went on well, Michiru-mama. I was accepted to be the main protagonist in the story," I replied.

"And the varsity?" Haruka asked.

"Coach made me team captain in volleyball and I'm training for the triathon as a runner," I said.

3rd Person POV

'Usagi, if only you can see yourself now,' Setsuna thought, smiling.

'I'm proud to be able to take care of the Princess and make her grow into a fine lady,' Michiru thought.

'I still miss the old koneko but I'm really glad she was rebirthed,' Haruka thought.

Normal POV

We ate dinner in silence until we heard a crash and a loud scream outside.

I stood up but Haruka placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Let us take care of this."

I sighed and nodded, going back to eat again as the three Outers went out to check it out.

I heard Michiru's gasp and I rushed out, quickly transforming and gasped at the sight before me.

A gruesome monster was holding Michiru by the throat.

"Crescent Lunar Blades!" I said and the youma's grip on Michiru loosened.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream..."

I rushed to Michiru's aid and I said, "Please hold on, Michiru-mama. Don't sleep, it'll cause a concussion. Moon Light Healing..."

I healed her injuries and she thanked me.

"Usa-chan?" a female voice said and I turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Hoshiko Takashi," she said and at that moment, everything came flooding back to me and I became a sixteen year old girl.

"I remember everything..." I said before blacking out.

END

A/N: Okay, that was a crappy ending but I wanted to end it quickly. This story became too long for my liking. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please don't be shy to post what you think of it and thanks for giving my story a chance.

P.S.

Can somebody suggest a different title for my story? I'm bad at titles and summaries. Thanks a lot.


End file.
